I will never stop loving you
by choco maribel
Summary: You could only cherish something once it is gone... Deidaraxoc ... sad fic


"Hey! Damn it, un. Hold on, we'll get help soon!" Deidara said, panic was clear in his voice. In his arms lay a girl with black hair and her eyes, her pearly black eyes are slowly losing their life. Her tan skin is slowly paling. The girl was panting to resist the pain she's enduring that time. She gently spoke, "De-Deidara," He looked at her in concern. "Please don't speak, un. Save your energy," he said while holding her tight. "B-But, I won't live long" she answered in a voice above whisper. "Don't say that!" he growled in anger. She let out a chuckle but then she cringed in pain. "Shin!" he gasped in horror. She noticed his reaction so she smiled immediately. "Don't worry, I'm fine Deidara," she assured. "Please just lie still. They'll be coming soon," he softly said. She sighed, she know very well that she won't last long anymore. She took the fatal attack that was aimed for Deidara. She recalled the memory.

.

.

_The battle lasted for a long time. The man's three swords was now only 1. Deidara and Shin fought the scroll keeper. They never thought that this man could be very hard to defeat, even for the both of them. The two Akatsuki members were wounded, same with their enemy. Deidara dealt his last card. He ran forward to explode him with his last clay bomb. Unfortunately, he fell on his trap, a genjutsu. They were unaware of his trick. Deidara was held by chakra strings and he can't move. The man charged forward to pierce him with his sword. The blonde shut his eyes and prepared for the attack… but it never came. The moment he opened his eyes, he just wished that he was blind. In front of him was Shin, the sword went through her back and it almost reached him. Blood was gushing out of her wound. All he could do was stare in shock and horror. The only words that came through his lips were, "Shin, why?" Shin looked behind her and smiled at him. He could feel his whole being was stabbed again and again. She quickly performed a jutsu and muttered, "Chinatsu." In an instant, the man was burned into ashes. The chakra strings loosened Shin's body collapsed but before she touched the ground, Deidara caught her. Shin coughed blood and she was almost immobilized because of pain. "Shin! Why?!" he screamed. With all her might, she managed to cup his face and caress his cheek. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. He was furious at what she has done to herself. "How could you say that in your state?" he asked angrily but his grip on her tightened. "Be-because I can" she answered, trying to force sarcasm in her sentence. He smiled weakly, "Damn, un. With a sword sticking in your stomach, you can still use sarcasm," he said. She laughed but soon coughed out more blood. Deidara was horrified, "Shin! Shin! Please don't move!" but she disregarded what he said. She used her reserved chakra to heal herself while pulling out the sword. Deidara could not do anything but watch her poor situation. She gasped and screamed out in pain as she pulled the metal out of her body. She panted as she threw the sword away. _

.

.

She felt a tear cascaded down her cheek. She was sad not because she was dying but because she knew he can't be with him any longer. Though it feels so painful, she tried to act that she was fine but the truth is, it hurts. It hurts **so** much. She knew, any moment now, she can die so she will say it for the last time. "Deidara?" the blonde looked at her in worry. "Shin, please stay still or you'll run out of chakra, un" he said, "Shin, please… please don't die, un" he thought sadly. He could feel his eyes becoming watery. He felt so stupid and useless. He let a girl protect him and worse, it was the girl who had always made him feel happy. Soon, tears flowed from his eyes. "Why? Why the hell did you do that, un?! You could have just let him stab me instead of you!" he asked angrily. "Never" she whispered. As long as I live, I'll never let anyone harm you" she said weakly. More tears flowed down his sapphire eyes. "You're… you're so argh!" He cried out of frustration. "Dei-kun? Remember what I always told you?" she asked. He tried to control his tears but it just kept flowing. "I love you and I'll always do" she softly said.

Deidara regretted how he always turn her down before...

.

.

_Deidara was working in his room when Shin came in. "Hi Deidara!" she greeted. He looked at her in a pissed face. "What do you want?" he asked boredly. "Oh nothing, just wanna say I love you," with that she closed the door shut. He sighed, "Stupid girl, un"_

.

.

He regretted how he took her feelings for granted…

.

.

_It was their first mission together and Shin was very much happy with it but she didn't show it. They camped in the forest for the night. As they were about to sleep, she called out to him "Goodnight" she said. Deidara just uttered "Night." He was about to close his eyes when she called out again. "Deidara?" "What?" he asked. "I love you" after that she went to sleep leaving him still awake. "What the hell…" he thought_.

.

.

He hated himself for being such a bastard…

.

.

"_Don't you ever stop saying that, un?" he asked irritatingly to her. She simply smiled "No, never" she answered. "You know that we can never be, un" he said. "Why?" she asked. He didn't reply but just gave a "Hmph" She sighed, "Whatever the reason is, I don't care because I'll still love you." She said. "Even if you don't love me back."_

.

.

He hated himself for being so stupid and numb…

.

.

_They were looking at the dark night sky. Shin was hugging her legs to herself while Deidara was lying on the grass. Stars were out and there were billions of it across the sky. Shin spoke first, " Deidara, do you ever believe in me?" he glanced at her. "Hn? What do you mean, un?" he asked. "That I love you" she said. He didn't reply. He never did. She smiled hopefully. "Someday Deidara, I'll prove that to you" she said softly as she looked up to the sky._

_._

.

He hated himself for being so careless…

.

He always too her for granted but now, it seemed that she was the most important thing in his life. "Please take a rest. They'll soon be here, un," he said in a breaking voice. "Please, I know… I know I won't live long" she said in bare whisper. "Don't you ever say that! You are going to live!" he retorted. "You're not going to die, you're not leaving!" Tears started to drift down her eyes. "Deidara, it was so nice to meet you. I've always cherished every day I spent with you." He was shaking his head, "No, don't say that. Please, un" "It's so nice to have you as my friend," he was already crying while holding her tight. "Deidara, for the last time, I love you very, very much" she said while smiling but she was crying. "No please, un" he choked in his own tears. "When I'm gone, please don't be sad. I want you to move on," she sobbed. "No, don't say that!" he cried. He lowered down his head to catch her lips in a soft gentle kiss. She was taken in surprise but she kissed back softly. They pulled away. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't go. Please don't leave me, un" he begged. "I never told you, but I love you" he confessed. Her eyes widened at his statement, "Re-really?" He smiled, "Yes, I do love you. I want you to stay by my side always so please don't leave me." She smiled contentedly as fresh tears ran down her face. She buried her face in his chest. "Thank you… Thank you… thank you…" she said. He hugged her closer. She looked up at him, "That was more than enough. You don't know how much you've made me happy with those words" she whispered. His eyes suddenly softened, "Will you stay?" he asked hopefully. She smiled sadly, "I would love to stay with you now that I've heard from you that you love me, but then, I don't think I can make it" she answered. "But… But you can't leave me alone! I… I don't know how to face tomorrow without you, un" he could feel his heart being smashed to pieces. She held his hands and placed them on her face and neck to feel his warmth. After a moment of silence, she spoke, "You're so warm" she whispered quietly. He smiled at her lovingly as he kissed her head. Her hitae-ate had already slipped out of her hair. Nobody spoke a word for a moment. Shin waited for her time to come. Her wish had finally come true at last. To die in the arms of her lover was a dream come true. Soon, her body felt numb and she couldn't feel his warmth anymore. The time has come. "Deidara… I can't feel you anymore" she said softly. Deidara could only cry for he knew that she would soon say goodbye. "Shhh… I'll just be here, un" he whispered warmly. "Dei-kun I love you" "Shin, I love you too" Her grip loosened and her hands fell to her sides. Soon, her body gave up.

"Shin?" he shook her. "Shin?" she's not moving anymore. "Shin? Open your eyes…" he whispered sadly. She didn't move. His head hung low. She's gone. Gone forever.

.

.

"Shin, I will never stop loving you."


End file.
